fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Digimon Adventure 3/temp/Folge 54
Angriff der Digimon “Was suchen die Digimon hier in dieser Welt? Und vor allem und wichtiger ist: Wie sind sie hier hergekommen?”, dachte Takashi nervös als er seinen Gedankengängen, denen er in einem Hotel auf dem Bett folgte während der Fernseher lief, fast zu Ende gedacht hatte. “Wir unterbrechen unser Programm für eine Sondermeldung. Heute wurde vor wenigen Minuten wurde die verbotene Stadt von einer Terroristengruppe gestürmt. Von Geiseln ist bis jetzt nicht bekannt. Wir hallten sie natürlich auf dem Laufenden.”, berichtete die Sprecherin von den Nahrichten. “Da ist bestimmt etwas mit Digimon, das ist so sicher wie das Armen in der Kirche.”, meinte Takashi als er aufstand und seinen Programmierstab fest in die Hand nahm, “Das sollte ich besser in die Hand nehmen… Vielleicht finde ich dort die Antwort darauf wie die Digimon trotz Isolation ihrer Welt in der realen Welt sind.”. Er rannte schnell runter zur Rezeption und verlangte ein Telefon. Nach wenigen organisatorischen Schritten saß Takashi in einem Flugzeug nach China. Nach einigen Minuten kam aus den Lautsprecher die Stimme einer Flugbegleiterin die sagte: “Liebe Fluggäste wir sind leider gezwungen hier in Wuwei zulanden.”. “Das ist egal, die Hauptsache ist das ich irgendwie nach Peking komme.”, dachte Takashi und sah zu seiner Armbanduhr, die sein Starb war denn er für den Flug getarnt hatte. Als dann der Junge aus dem Flughafengebäude kam sah er sofort das auf der anderen Straßenseite ein Digimon das sich als Junge, der war so in seinem alter war, tarnte. Was aber aufsehen erregend war das der Junge ein langen Mantel trug der das Gesicht verdeckt Plötzlich glitt der Junge sanft über die Straße und zeigte seinen rechten Arm der sich sofort zu einer Sense verwandelte. Takashi wusste sofort das das das ein Digimon war und lies seine Uhr zu seinem Stab verwandeln, stand dann anschließend eine Abwehrstellung ein die ihn vor dem Angriff schützen. Wenige Minuten vor dem Angriff des Digimon auf Takashi “Ihr habt mich gerufen, Meister?”, fragte Souruitamon neugierig als es im Hof vor DarkAzulongmon stand. “Der DP wird hier herkommen. Halte ihn in Wuwei auf, aber nur aufhalten nicht töten. Und das war ein Befehl.”, gab das Digimon dem anderen zum Befehl, das ihn stillschweigend annahm. Dann ging Souruitamon so schnell es konnte nach Wuwei und stellte sich vor den Flughafen und sah denn Jungen sofort. “Zielperson erfasst. Beginne nun damit dies aufzuhalten.”, sprach es und begann damit über die Straße zu gleitet. Der Stab und die Sense klirrten auf einander und ließ die Funken nur so sprühen. “Na warte, ich reis dir deinen dämliche Mantel vom Kopf und werde dich besiegen, Digimon. Ich weiß ja wo welches Digimon seine Schwachstellen hat. Auswendig! Einfach von allen Digimon.”, knirschte Takashi der kaum Probleme hatte die Parade zu halten. “Tja, das wird dir aber nicht Helfen. Und du musst mir den Mantel nicht runter reißen, das mache ich es selber.”, erklärte das Digimon und hob die linke Hand und riss den Mantel selber herunter. Zu Vorschein kam ein Mensch dessen rechter Arm die Sense war. “Was bist du?”, fragte Takashi geschockt. “Das braucht dich nicht zu interessiert!”, meinte das Digimon als es zurück sprang. “Ich werde dich trotzdem vernichten.”, meinte Takashi und stach nach dem Wesen, “Darf ich wenigstens deinen Namen erfahren?”. “Darfst du. Nenne mich Souruitamon.”, erklärte es und schlitze während es auf Takashi zu rannte aus versehen ein paar Menschen auf die Tot auf der Straße liegen blieben. Takashi zog schnell eine Pistole und schoss auf das Digimon verfehlte es aber immer wieder und traf stattdessen viele Passanten. Es war ihm egal ob er alte Leute, Kinder oder die Eltern traf, so wie es Souruitamon egal war wenn es aufschlitzte. “Na wartete… Digibombwave!”, schrie Takashi und schlug mit dem Stab auf den Boden. Eine Druckwelle, die den Aufschlagspunkt als Epizentrum hatte, riss alles leblose wie Bäume, Beton und Glas mit und zerriss es in der Luft. Es waren auch ein paar Menschen dabei, die in der Luft zerrissen wurden als währen sie Papier. Takashi hoffte das unter den unglückseligen auch Souruitamon war, aber es sprang geschickt hin und her und wich dabei immer wieder den Trümmern aus. Als dann der druck wieder nach ließ sagte das Digimon: “Was du kannst kann ich schon lange… Darkenergiebomb.”. Dabei fuhr es kurz mit der linken Hand auf dem Erdboden und kurz darauf kam ein gewaltiger zog der alles Leben mit sich riss, vom kleinsten Insekt bis zum Mensche. Doch bleib Takashi bei diesem Angriff unangerührt da er dem anscheinend fest mit dem Boden verwachsen war. “Wie ist das möglich?”, fragte Souruitamon als der sog nach ließ. “Ich kann jede Technik jedes Digimons nachahmen. Gib lieber auf…”, forderte Takashi das Digimon auf das sich davon nicht einschüchtern ließ. Es holt dagegen zu einem bitteren Gegenschlag für Takashi aus als es sagte: “Toll schön für dich. Aber jetzt mal ehrlich, du hast gerade mit mir so viel Leben ausgelöscht, wie in einem Krieg. Ich kann damit Leben da mich die Menschen schon von Vornherein als ein Monster beschimpfen. Aber du, der sich als Mensch, als geistiggesunder Mensch, bezeichnete, kannst du damit Leben? Was würde zum Beispiel deine Freundin, ich glaub Kari heißt sie, dazu sagen wenn sie davon erfährt? Wäre sie begeistert? Ich denke eher nicht! Und was würde deine Schwester meinen, wenn sie noch Leben würde? Ich glaube sie würde dir eine Schlag in die Magengrube geben! Und was war noch mal mit deinem Traum mit denn Digignom… Deine Geliebte in einem Sarg?”. “Woher…?”, wollte Takashi wissen und das Digimon zuckte mit den Schultern als es sagte: “Digignome sind sehr gesprächig…”. “Digignome können doch nicht sprechen.”, meinte Takashi während er fast unbemerkt seine Pistole Nachlud., “Des weitern können Digignome nicht reden. Ich habe sie so programmiert!”. “Das stimmt nicht und das weißt du auch. Du weißt das diese Wesen mit Hilfe von Gedankenübertragung mit uns reden.”, erklärte Souruitamon es gedankenverloren als es merkte das die Polizei mit lautem Sirenengeheul angefahren kam. “Keine Bewegung alle beide!”, schrie ein Polisizt der sich hinter seinem Dienstfahrzeug verschanzt hatte und mit seiner Waffe auf Souruitamon. “Steck das Spielzeug weg. Damit kannst du vielleicht einen Bankräuber stoppen, aber uns beide wohl kaum.”, meinte Souruitamon gelangweilt während immer mehr Beamte kamen. “Hauen sie ab. Das hier ist eine Sachlage von der sie keine Ahnung haben, also sage ich es noch mal: Verschwinden sie!”, warnte Takashi die Menschen die allerdings nicht hören wollten und immer mehr kamen und zu sahen. “Jetzt aber!”, schrie Takashi als er mit seinem Stab ausholte und auf das Digimon losstürmte. Souruitamon parierte geschickt mit seinem Sensenarm. Auf einmal löste sich ein schuf eines Polizisten und traf Takashi im Arm. Der Beamte mit dem höchsten Dienstgrad wusste nun sofort was zu tun war und schoss noch auf Souruitamon doch wich das Digimon lässig der Kugel aus und sah zu den Polizisten hinüber. “Livingend dream!”, sprach es als es angriff und die Polizisten fast alle zur selben Zeit in der Luft in Stücke riss, die anschließend quer über der ganzen Straße lagen. “Du bist ein Monster, mehr Monster wie ein anderes Digimon.”, bemerkte Takashi als das Digimon zu ihm ging und ihn unsanft am Kragen hochzog. “Und du bist keines, ja? Das ich nicht lache, du hast mehr Digimon gestern getötet wie ich bis jetzt in meinem gesamten Leben vernichtet habe. Also wer ist jetzt das Monster… Hiringuwave. Einigen wir uns für heute auf unentschieden?“, fragte Souruitamon als es merkte das es das erreicht hatte was es wollte, „Wir sind auch Lebewesen, auch wenn wir nur aus Daten bestehen.“. „Was war das für ein Angriff? Ich will etwas nachdenken… Aber die Sache ist noch nicht zu Ende.“, erklärte Takashi und sah das Digimon an und sah sich die ruinierte Stadt an. „Das war eine Heilung, nicht das du in ein Hospital musst oder so, aber ich glaube du solltest so schnell nicht nach China kommen.“, meinte Souruitamon kurz bevor es in denn Himmel sprang und dort verschwand. “Und, hast du ihn aufgehalten?”, fragte DarkAzulongmon denn treuen Diener Souruitamon als es vor ihm landete. “Ja Meister, der kommt nicht nach China.”, meinte Souruitamon und sah das andere Digimon mit einem breiten Grinsen an. “Die Sache ist wohl für dich noch nicht zu Ende.”, meinte DarkAzulongmon worauf es ein bedeutungsvolles nickten sah, “Ach ja, bald werden die Digiritter kommen. Bereite dich darauf vor sie höflichst zu empfangen… Und bitte sorge dafür das wir im Parlament diese Staates ein paar Spione haben die genügend Einfluss haben.”. “Meister, ich bin euch um Zwei schritte vor raus. Ich habe denn Typ von der Medienverwaltung diese Staates schon für uns gewonnen, in dem er uns hilft und wir das Land nicht all zu sehr verwüsten und noch ein paar andere Einflussreiche mit dem gleichen, aber bei einem musste ich noch ein bisschen Geld drauflegen das er unser Freund wird. Dem Verteidigungsdeppen von diesem Staat, der im übrigen China heißt.”. “Weist du wie egal mir das ist wie der Staat heißt? Na ja, egal.”, meinte DarkAzulongmon und legte sich zum schlafen hin. In New York “Mal sehen was es neues in der Welt gibt.”, meinte Tai als er denn Fernseher anschaltete und zu einem japanischen Kanal umschaltete. “So und jetzt das Neuste in kürze… Warten sie ich kriege gerade noch schnell eine wichtige Meldung rein: In der Stadt Wuwei wurden heute Mittag mehrere Bombenanschläge verübt. Die Täter sind noch immer nicht bekannt. Vermutungen zu folge die von den chinesischen Behörden sind gehören diese Terroristen zu der selben Terroristengruppe gehört die die Verbotene Stadt eingenommen haben. Vermutungen zufolge ist der Gruppenführer dieser Terroristen ein gewisser Takashi Crane. Hier eine letzte Aufnahme von ihm als er gegen eine Regierungsbeamten von China kämpfte.”, erzählte die Nachrichtensprecherin nach dem die normalen Nachrichten gesagt worden waren. Dann zeigten sie ein Bild von Takashi wie er mit seinem Programmierstab weit ausholte. Auf einmal hörte man ein lautes schluchzen und Tai sah sich nach der Quelle um die schnel gefunden war. “Auf nach China?”, fragte Tai zaghaft. “Ja am besten Gestern. Ich will jetzt endlich alles wissen und wenn ich ihn foltern muss…”, schrie Kari unter großen Tränen und großer Wut, das der Junge noch immer ihr nicht alles sagte. “Auf nach China!”, bestätigte Tai, “Aber erst morgen, du solltes jetzt Schlafen.”. ---- Angriff der Digimon “Was suchen die Digimon hier in dieser Welt? Und vor allem und wichtiger ist: Wie sind sie hier hergekommen?”, dachte Takashi nervös als er seinen Gedankengängen, denen er in einem Hotel auf dem Bett folgte während der Fernseher lief, fast zu Ende gedacht hatte. “Wir unterbrechen unser Programm für eine Sondermeldung. Heute wurde vor wenigen Minuten wurde die verbotene Stadt von einer Terroristengruppe gestürmt. Von Geiseln ist bis jetzt nicht bekannt. Wir hallten sie natürlich auf dem Laufenden.”, berichtete die Sprecherin von den Nahrichten. “Da ist bestimmt etwas mit Digimon, das ist so sicher wie das Armen in der Kirche.”, meinte Takashi als er aufstand und seinen Programmierstab fest in die Hand nahm, “Das sollte ich besser in die Hand nehmen… Vielleicht finde ich dort die Antwort darauf wie die Digimon trotz Isolation ihrer Welt in der realen Welt sind.”. Er rannte schnell runter zur Rezeption und verlangte ein Telefon. Nach wenigen organisatorischen Schritten saß Takashi in einem Flugzeug nach China. Nach einigen Minuten kam aus den Lautsprecher die Stimme einer Flugbegleiterin die sagte: “Liebe Fluggäste wir sind leider gezwungen hier in Wuwei zulanden.”. “Das ist egal, die Hauptsache ist das ich irgendwie nach Peking komme.”, dachte Takashi und sah zu seiner Armbanduhr, die sein Starb war denn er für den Flug getarnt hatte. Als dann der Junge aus dem Flughafengebäude kam sah er sofort das auf der anderen Straßenseite ein Digimon das sich als Junge, der war so in seinem alter war, tarnte. Was aber aufsehen erregend war das der Junge ein langen Mantel trug der das Gesicht verdeckt. Takashi zuckte nur mit den Schultern und kümmerte sich darum wie schnellst möglich nach Peking kam um dort denn Konflikt mit den Digimon zulösen. “Ich hoffe das ich keine Gewalt anwenden muss!”, dachte Takashi bei sich als er sich ein Zugticket nach Peking kaufte. Neben ihm kauft sich der Junge auch eine Karte nach Peking. Wenige Minuten vor dem das Takashi seine Karte gezogen “Ihr habt mich gerufen, Meister?”, fragte Souruitamon neugierig als es im Hof vor DarkAzulongmon stand. “Der DP wird hier herkommen. Halte ihn in zwischen Wuwei und Zhengzhou auf. Und das war ein Befehl.”, gab das Digimon dem anderen zum Befehl, das ihn stillschweigend annahm. Dann ging Souruitamon so schnell es konnte nach Wuwei und stellte sich vor den Flughafen und folgte Takashi. “Zielperson erfasst.”, sprach es und begann damit Takashi zu verfolgen. Takashi sah noch mal kurz auf seine Armbanduhr. „Hmm. Ich habe noch etwas zeit um etwas zu essen.“, stellte der Junge fest und setzte sich in das Bahnhofsresturante und war heilfroh nicht mit diesem unheimlichen kaputzenträger Jungen an einem Tisch zu sitzen. Dann stieg Takashi in das erste Klasseabtei des Zuges ein und sah sich gegenübersitzen diesen Kaputzenjungen. „Wer bist du?“, fragte Takashi da er seine Neugier nach fast einer Stund fahrt nicht mehr beherrschen konnte und ihn der Junge fixierte. „Ich bin Souruitamon, Takashi.“, flüsterte es leise und geheimnisvoll. „Komm sag dein wahren Namen. Und wenn du schon ein Digimonnamen nimmst nimm doch bitte einen denn es wirklich gibt.“, bat Takashi fast lachend doch. „Das war kein Scherz. Ich bin wirklich ein Digimon und heiße Souruitamon!“, meinte der Junge und zog sich die Kaputze vom Gesicht. Zum Vorschein kam das Gesicht eines fast ganznormalen Teenagers, doch spürte Takashi das er anders war. „Was willst du?“, fragte Takashi und hielt fast instinktiv seine Armbanduhr fest. „Meinst du das bringt was?“, fragte Souruitamon und ließ seine Hand zu dem ende einer Sense werden, „Und das ist noch nicht das Ende. Mein ganzer Arm kann sich in diese Waffe verwandeln.“. „Wollt ihr was zu essen?“, fragte die Verkäuferin mit ihrem Nahrungsmittelwaggen. „Nein, danke.“, sagte Souruitamon und ließ Takashi nicht aus den Augen. „Hier sind zu viele Menschen für einen Kampf!“, meinte Takashi als die Frau weg war. „Das stimmt. Aber ich soll dir nicht schaden sondern dich nicht nach Peking lassen.“. „Und wie hast du das… Was war das?“, fragte Takashi als ein lauter knall zuhören war und der Zug hielt abruptartig. Als die beiden herausgestürmt kamen stand auf den Schienen ein Rockmon. Takashi ließ seinen Stab sich verwandeln und stürmte auf das Digimon los. Wurde dann aber schnell zurück geworfen. Auch Souruitamon versuchte mit seiner Sense anzugreifen. „Grrr. Ich hätte einen Angriff der das Wesen in seine Schranken verweißt aber ich brauche dazu eine riesige Menge Energie.“, bemerkte Souruitamon. „Du meinst das ich einem Diener Replikatormons einen Energieschub:“, meinte Takashi fast bösartig. „Replikatormons Diener. Wenn ich das Digimon sehe, ich meine Replikatormon, mache ich es sofort kurzen Prozess.“, meinte Souruitamon. „Aha. Gut dann werde ich dir einen kleinen Energieanteil geben.“, meinte Takashi und ließ einen kleinen Teil Energie in das Digimon fließen. „Mystik Wave!“, schrie das Digimon und ließ eine silbergraue Welle auf das Digimon und es einfroh. „Jetzt nach das. Darkness Gate!“, meinte Souruitamon und ließ das Digimon verschwinden. „So, nun werde ich weiter nach Peking fahren.“, sagte Takashi doch stellte sich ihm Souruitamon in denn weg und sagte: „Ich lasse dich nicht vorbei. Zu mindestens lasse ich dich nicht nach Peking. Du nimmst das erste Flugzeug in Zhengzhou und fliegst wo anders hin. Und wenn du trotzdem bleiben willst habe ich eine Mitteilung für dich: Die gesamte chinesische Regierung steht unter unserem Kommando. Also…“. Weiter kam es nicht da Takashi sein Handy zückte und ein Flugticket nach London reservierte. “Und, hast du ihn aufgehalten?”, fragte DarkAzulongmon denn treuen Diener Souruitamon als es zurück im Zug war und das Gefährt weiterfuhr. “Ja Meister, der kommt nicht nach China.”, meinte Souruitamon. “Ach da du das gerade mit Regierung diese Landes hatte, bitte sorge dafür das wir im Parlament diese Staates ein paar Spione haben die genügend Einfluss haben.”,meinte DarkAzulongmon. “Meister, ich bin euch um Zwei schritte vor raus. Ich habe denn Typ von der Medienverwaltung diese Staates schon für uns gewonnen, in dem er uns hilft und wir das Land nicht all zu sehr verwüsten und noch ein paar andere Einflussreiche mit dem gleichen, aber bei einem musste ich noch ein bisschen Geld drauflegen das er unser Freund wird. Dem Verteidigungsdeppen von diesem Staat, der im übrigen China heißt.”. “Weist du wie egal mir das ist wie der Staat heißt? Na ja, egal.”, meinte DarkAzulongmon und legte sich zum schlafen hin. Als dann DarkAzulongmon seine gedanken verließ dachte Souruitamon leise: “Ich hätte sowieso nichts gemacht, auch wenn er nach Peking gefahren währe, ich hätte ihn dann aber vor der verbotenen Stadt abgefangen.”.